<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KHR - Fanfic by dolorieshas14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590851">KHR - Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolorieshas14/pseuds/dolorieshas14'>dolorieshas14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolorieshas14/pseuds/dolorieshas14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic của một số cặp đôi.<br/>Chủ yếu: D18, 2769, 8059, 344<br/>Ngoài lề: Lambo x Ipin, Ryouhei x Ipin, 6996</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dino/Hibari Kyouya, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D18 - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fic (1)</p><p>Couple: D18 (KHR)<br/>Warning: Các nhân vật thuộc về tác giả Amano. Có thể có OOC tuỳ cảm nhận. Nếu không thích nam x nam, hãy cân nhắc trước khi xem. Có thể có đoạn phi logic, hãy bỏ qua cho tôi nhé.</p><p>(Fic này được viết khi Hibari 18 tuổi, Dino 25 tuổi, hơn một năm sau ngày họ xác định mối quan hệ.)</p><p>Dino có một hình xăm chiến mã ở gần xương quai xanh. Không mấy ai để ý đến hình xăm này của anh, vì chúng thường bị áo che khuất.</p><p>Anh biết mình khó mà thoát khỏi được lòng bàn tay của cậu nhóc Hibari, ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt. Mái tóc đen truyền thống, bộ quần áo nhạt nhẽo so với lứa tuổi năng động của cậu, đôi mắt xếch cùng câu cửa miệng “Tôi sẽ cắn chết anh”  khiến Dino không thể không ấn tượng. Kyoya không phải người đẹp nhất, đặc biệt là đối với một boss Mafia như anh, nhưng lại là người khiến anh không thể rời được sự chú ý của mình.</p><p>Sau ngày anh ngỏ lời với Kyoya, sự hạnh phúc khi được chấp thuận cũng nhanh chóng bị nỗi buồn phiền quấy nhiễu. Thái độ của Kyoya gần như không có chút thay đổi nào. Vẫn đòi cắn chết anh hành ngày, đá anh khỏi phòng Kỷ luật vì tụ tập đông người, làu bàu về hình xăm trái quy định trên tay anh, chỉ có một chút khác biệt: Kyoya không từ chối khi anh sán lại đòi ôm ấp hay hôn cậu. Dino không rõ Kyoya có thực sự yêu anh không, hay chỉ nhận lời vì anh quá phiền phức.</p><p>“ Aissss... “ Dino thở dài. Chồng văn kiện bên cạnh cùng việc đã gần một tuần không được gặp Kyoya khiến anh cảm thấy mệt mỏi.</p><p>“ Ngài sao thế? ” Romario đứng bên cạnh hỏi. “ Boss lại nhớ Hibari-san à ? “.</p><p>Dino gật đầu: “ Romario, làm thế nào để tôi biết em ấy có yêu tôi hay không? Em ấy lạnh lùng quá... “</p><p>“ Một người như Hibari-san, sẽ chấp nhận lời tỏ tình chỉ vì kẻ đó quá phiền phức hay sao?”</p><p>“ Cũng đúng thật. Em ấy sẽ cầm tonfa và đá bay kẻ đó đi mất... “</p><p>Dino lại tràn ngập ý chí chiến đấu, vùi mặt vào đống văn kiện. Nếu làm nhanh một chút, hơn ba ngày nữa anh có thể gặp lại Kyoya rồi.</p><p>“ Kyoyaaaaaaa.... “ Gương mặt hớn hở của Dino hiện ra ngay lúc Hibari đang dùng bữa trưa.</p><p>“ Ồn quá. “</p><p>Mặc kệ sự cau có của cậu, Dino vẫn sán vào. Sau một hồi quấn quýt cọ lên cọ xuống, bất chợt, Dino nhìn vào đồ ăn trưa của Hibari.</p><p>“ Kyoya, em ăn ít quá đi. Anh có mang theo cơm trưa đây, thịt gà, thịt bò, thịt heo hay cá đều đầy đủ cả! “</p><p>Hibari dường như thấy được đôi tai vô hình trên đầu Dino đang vẫy vẫy. Trông anh giống hệt như một chú chó lớn xác đang chờ được người ta khen ngợi.</p><p>Hibari đưa đũa về phía trước, gắp một ít thịt heo vào hộp của mình.</p><p>- Em không ăn các món còn lại sao? Đều rất ngon đó.<br/>- Không, tôi no rồi.</p><p>Dino cảm thấy hơi kỳ lạ. Bình thường Kyoya rất ít khi từ chối các món thịt mà anh mang đến (Dù sao thì cậu ấy cũng là động vật ăn thịt mà). Nhưng anh cũng không nghĩ nhiều, ngồi xuống bàn ghế dùng bữa trưa cùng cậu người yêu đã gần nửa tháng chưa gặp mặt. Sau khi quấn lấy Hibari (một lần nữa), Dino mới thoả mãn bước chân ra khỏi phòng Kỷ luật để tiếp tục công việc.</p><p>Một tuần sau.</p><p>Hôm nay nhà Vongola có một trận chiến. Kẻ địch dù không mạnh nhưng lại quá đông, nên Dino cũng cần có mặt để tiếp ứng.</p><p>“ May thật, mọi người chỉ bị xây xước nhẹ, không ai có thương tích nghiêm trọng. “ Tsuna vừa nói vừa đi cà nhắc về điểm tập trung.</p><p>Tất cả đã có mặt đầy đủ, chuẩn bị trở về nhà. Đột nhiên, giọng giói của Yamamoto vang lên: “ Hibari-san, anh có một hình xăm mới à? “</p><p>Mọi người đều đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía Hibari. Sau khi chiến đấu, cổ áo của cậu đã bị lệch đi một chút, lộ ra một hình xăm vân tước (chim sẻ) và một chữ “D” nhỏ ở dưới.</p><p>- Ý nghĩa của chữ D này là gì thế? <br/>Yamamoto vẫn hớn hở hỏi.<br/>- Không biết.<br/>- Ể??? Anh xăm mà Hibari-san, sao anh lại không biết được?</p><p>Hibari không nói thêm gì, bước nhanh về phía trước. Không ai chú ý đến đôi mắt của Dino đang trợn tròn lên.</p><p>Hibari trở về phòng Kỷ luật như bình thường, tất nhiên là kèm theo một cái đuôi 1m85 đằng sau. Cậu ngồi vào bàn giải quyết công việc. Thật bất ngờ, hôm nay Dino lại không làm phiền cậu mấy.</p><p>Làm xong một phần kha khá, Hibari đưa mắt lên nhìn Dino. Với vẻ mặt lấm lét, anh hỏi:<br/>- Kyoya này, hình xăm đó....<br/>- Ừ.<br/>- Ừ là sao chứ, anh còn chưa hỏi mà.<br/>- Là đúng như anh nghĩ.<br/>- Vậy hôm đó em không ăn hết thịt, là do hình xăm này à?<br/>- Ừ.</p><p>Mắt của Dino trợn tròn còn hơn lúc vừa đánh nhau xong, sau đó anh nhanh chóng bổ nhào vào cậu người yêu của mình.</p><p>- Kyoya, anh yêu em.</p><p>Dino vừa nói vừa dụi đầu vào cổ của Hibari, giống hệt như chú chó đang làm nũng. Đột nhiên, anh ngẩng đầu lên hỏi:<br/>- Nhưng mọi người đều nhìn thấy rồi, có khi nào họ sẽ đoán được không?</p><p>Nói đến việc này, Dino mới nhớ đến ngày trước. Khi anh tỏ tình và cả quãng thời gian sau đó, Hibari không hề đề cập đến việc nói cho mọi người biết, nhưng cũng không từ chối khi anh tỏ ra thân thiết hơn với cậu trước mặt họ.</p><p>- Vậy anh muốn hay không muốn cho bọn họ biết?<br/>- Tất... tất nhiên là muốn rồi. Nhưng Kyoya, em sẽ không khó chịu chứ? Anh biết anh có hơi tham lam, nhưng mà...<br/>- Không sao.<br/>- Hả?<br/>- Tôi nói là không có việc gì.<br/>- Thật chứ???<br/>- Từ bao giờ anh lại nghi ngờ tôi như thế?<br/>Nhìn khuôn mặt dần cau lại của Hibari, Dino lại càng cảm thấy sung sướng hơn.</p><p>- Anh cũng muốn xăm một chữ K ở dưới nữa!<br/>- Đồ ngốc.</p><p>Thật ra, Dino không phải kẻ duy nhất nơm nớp lo sợ trong tình yêu này, mà Hibari lại thiếu an toàn hơn cả. Khác với Dino, và cả đám bạn của anh, Hibari biết mình là kẻ hợp để sống cô độc. Cậu không biết pha trò, không hoà nhập, cũng không xinh đẹp. So với bao nhiêu người ăn mặc lộng lẫy cùng lời nói hoa mỹ trong những bữa tiệc tối nhà Cavallone, cậu thấy mình như một chú chim sẻ nhạt nhẽo và tách biệt.</p><p>Vào một ngày đẹp trời nào đó, thật bất ngờ khi cậu nghe Kusakabe kể rằng Dino đang quay cuồng vì bất an trong tình yêu (thật ra là Romario tuồn thông tin lúc uống rượu). Hibari chỉ đáp lại một câu “ Tôi biết rồi “.</p><p>Ngày hôm sau, cậu đã đi xăm hình vân tước và chữ D trên xương quai xanh.</p><p>Dino có thể gặp bao nhiêu người như cậu, hoặc còn tốt hơn thế, nhưng cậu, sẽ gặp được bao nhiêu Dino trong cuộc đời mình chứ? Dù kết quả sau này có thế nào, hình xăm trên ngực sẽ nhắc nhở cậu về một tình yêu hiếm hoi trong cuộc đời. Hibari vốn dĩ đã là một kẻ liều lĩnh mà.</p><p>- Vậy ngày mai em có muốn đến tiệm xăm cùng anh không?</p><p>Câu hỏi của Dino kéo cậu về thực tại.</p><p>- Không. Ngày mai tôi bận.<br/>- Kyoya, em lạnh lùng quá! Có người yêu nào như em không chứ.</p><p>Mặc kệ lời trách móc của anh, Hibari vẫn nhìn ra ánh sáng lấp lánh trong đôi mắt màu hổ phách, chứng tỏ Dino đang rất vui vẻ.</p><p>- Đồ ngựa chứng ngu ngốc.</p><p>Hibari lẩm bẩm.<br/>Nhưng tai của cậu cũng đang đỏ lên, và cậu có thể cảm thấy hơi nóng trong người.</p><p>“Những kẻ đang yêu đều thật ngu ngốc.”<br/>“Mà tôi, cũng thế.”</p><p>- Ngày mai tôi trống lịch lúc 3h chiều, không được đến trễ.</p><p>- Chắc chắn rồi, Kyoya!!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D18 - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fic (2)</p><p>Warning: Tragedy, OOC.</p><p>Hibari Kyouya và Dino Cavallone là một cặp. Điều này có không ít người biết, đặc biệt là trong giới mafia.</p><p>Tình yêu của họ là một mối nguy. Sự hợp tác giữa hai gia tộc vốn đã bền vững, lại tăng thêm một mối quan hệ không-bình-thường, đã là cái gai trong mắt nhiều người từ lâu. Họ sợ, sợ rằng Vongola và Cavallone sẽ thống trị giới Mafia này.</p><p>Ngày Hibari còn nhỏ, như lúc 16 tuổi, anh đã có một tình yêu độc nhất trên đời. Hibari vốn không giống những người trong đám đông ngoài kia. Anh cô đơn, ghét những bông hoa nồng mùi thơm, ghét những buổi hẹn hò tụ tập nơi đông người, ghét cả những câu hứa hẹn lớt phớt đầu môi của các cặp đôi yêu nhau.</p><p>Bởi vì, cuộc sống của anh vốn không có sự hứa hẹn.</p><p>Hibari là kẻ mạnh. Không ai dám phủ nhận điều này. Anh ham mê những trận đánh ngập tràn trong mồ hôi và máu, tiếng vũ khí chát chúa va vào nhau, cơn đau rải rác trên người. Đó là lúc mà cơ thể anh phấn khích hơn bao giờ hết.</p><p>Cho đến khi anh gặp Dino.</p><p>Một kẻ đáng ghét, với mái tóc vàng hoe, nụ cười rực rỡ và luôn được đám đông vây quanh. Là loại người mà anh muốn cắn chết nhất.</p><p>“Nhưng anh ta là kẻ mạnh.” Hibari nghĩ. “Có lẽ sẽ không tệ nếu chơi đùa với anh ta một chút.”</p><p>Và đột nhiên, đến một ngày, Hibari bỗng dưng không còn cảm thấy đáng ghét khi ở bên cạnh anh ta nữa.</p><p>Anh không còn cau mày mỗi khi Dino gọi “Kyouya”, không còn đập vào mặt Dino mỗi khi hắn trưng ra nụ cười hớn hở, không còn từ chối những món ăn mà hắn mang đến. Thậm chí lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử, anh đã để một lọ hoa trên bàn làm việc của Hội kỷ luật. Đó là hoa Dino mang đến.</p><p>Hibari đã nhận được lời tỏ tình của Dino, vào ngày sinh nhật năm 17 tuổi, và anh không quá bất ngờ.</p><p>“Tên ngựa chứng xảo quyệt”, anh nghĩ. Nhưng tệ hơn, anh đã biết mình sắp trở thành kẻ ngốc đắm chìm trong tình yêu. Những trận đánh nhau đã không còn là thứ duy nhất anh mong chờ từng ngày.</p><p>Dino biết rất rõ những gì anh thích và ghét. Hắn không bao giờ chọn những loài hoa đậm mùi, không rủ anh đến những chỗ đông người, cũng không hứa hẹn một câu nào. Một chiếc hamburger thịt luôn được đặt trên bàn anh mỗi cuối tuần. Dino không cho anh ăn quá nhiều thức ăn nhanh. Những cuộc hẹn hò của họ thường diễn ra trên sân thượng trường Namimori, ngoài bãi biển vắng vẻ, hay trong một khu rừng, khi hai người vừa vật lộn với nhau.</p><p>Trong suốt chín năm bên nhau, hai người chưa từng có một cuộc cãi vã nghiêm trọng. Thật bất ngờ, vì tính khí của Hibari đã nổi tiếng đáng sợ và khó chiều.</p><p>Nhưng điều đó đã không còn khi anh trưởng thành hoàn toàn.</p><p>Trong một buổi hoàng hôn tuyệt đẹp, Dino đã nói lời chia tay, vào ngày 6 tháng 5.</p><p>Kết thúc chín năm lẻ một ngày họ yêu nhau.</p><p>Anh muốn hỏi vì sao, nhưng anh hiểu điều đó thật ngu ngốc. Hibari im lặng.</p><p>- Em muốn hỏi lý do không?<br/>- ...<br/>- Chúng ta chưa bao giờ cãi nhau, nhỉ?<br/>- ...<br/>- Anh cũng không biết từ lúc nào mọi chuyện đã trở nên như vậy.<br/>- ...<br/>- Chúng ta chỉ gặp nhau bảy lần trong hai năm qua.<br/>- ...<br/>- Anh đã thấy những thi thể lạnh ngắt của người nhà Cavallone được gửi đến trong vài tháng. Anh mơ đến gia đình họ vào những đêm ấy, Kyouya à.<br/>- ...<br/>- Em có nghĩ tình yêu của chúng ta là một tội lỗi không?</p><p>Cả hai đều im lặng. </p><p>Anh hiểu. Khi anh lớn lên, mối nghi kỵ trong lòng những kẻ khác cũng nảy mầm. Anh không còn là một đứa trẻ nhởn nhơ. Trên tay anh đã đeo chiếc nhẫn của Vongola qua bao nhiêu trận chiến. Dino cũng không còn là boss của một gia tộc vừa quật khởi đầy nhiệt huyết. Cavallone đã trải qua mười năm gây dựng, và những mạng người hắn đang gánh trên vai ngày càng nhiều.</p><p>Cuộc đời của Hibari vốn dĩ quá nhàm chán và đơn điệu. Không có ràng buộc gia đình, không có bạn bè, không có người thân. Bảo vệ Namimori là điều quan trọng duy nhất trong đời anh trước khi gặp Dino.</p><p>Vậy nên anh mới có thể ích kỷ để hưởng thụ tình yêu của hắn.</p><p>Còn Dino, hắn có quá nhiều ràng buộc.</p><p>Hibari không nên khó chịu vì lời chia tay này. Dino đã mang đến cho anh những cảm xúc mới lạ. Và khi hắn đem chúng đi, anh không có quyền tức giận.</p><p>- Về đi, Dino.<br/>- Em có muốn anh đưa về không? Chỉ một lần cuối thôi.</p><p>Nụ cười của Dino đã không còn rực rỡ và vui vẻ như lần đầu gặp mặt. Hibari ghét điều đó.</p><p>Anh quay mặt đi và chạy thật nhanh. Những giọt nước rơi xuống, chảy dọc trên gương mặt. </p><p>Dino không đuổi theo anh. Hắn trở về nhà, cất tất cả những món đồ liên quan đến anh vào một ngăn tủ.</p><p>Những lần gặp mặt sau đó, “Kyouya” đã trở thành “Hibari-san”. Lời đồn chia tay cũng dẹp yên mọi thứ.</p><p>Cuộc sống của họ trở về với đúng quỹ đạo.</p><p>Cho đến một ngày.</p><p>Dino nhận được cuộc gọi của Tsuna. </p><p>Tsuna đã hỏi hắn có muốn đến thăm Hibari trong bệnh viện không, bởi hắn không còn nhiều thời gian nữa.</p><p>Dino nhận lời. Lúc bước vào phòng bệnh, với một giọng điềm tĩnh đến kỳ lạ, hắn hỏi mọi người:</p><p>- Tôi có thể nói chuyện riêng với Hibari-san không?</p><p>Bọn họ đều hiểu rõ, bước ra khỏi phòng.</p><p>Đôi mắt của anh nhắm nghiền, trông không khác gì lúc đang ngủ, chỉ trừ hơi thở đã yếu ớt đi rõ rệt trong lồng ngực.</p><p>- Kyouya.<br/>- ...<br/>- Anh xin lỗi.</p><p>Đôi mắt anh hơi mở ra.</p><p>- Anh không có lỗi, Dino.<br/>- ...<br/>- Anh hiểu mà. Chúng ta đâu phải người bình thường. Tôi, và anh, và cả đám ngốc kia nữa, là mafia. Bệnh tật và cái chết không phải điều xa lạ. <br/>- ...<br/>- Đám động vật ăn cỏ kia, có kẻ còn đi trước tôi đấy thôi.</p><p>Cả căn phòng lại chìm vào im lặng.</p><p>Khoé miệng anh hơi giương lên. Có lẽ, khi cận kề với cái chết, con người ta bỗng nhớ về những nuối tiếc chăng?</p><p>- Này, Dino.<br/>- Anh đây.<br/>- Tôi yêu anh.<br/>- ...<br/>- Cho đến lúc này, tôi có thể nói tôi yêu anh đến cuối đời.</p><p>Lời hứa hẹn đầu tiên, và duy nhất dành cho người anh yêu.</p><p>Dino cầm tay anh, cúi đầu xuống.</p><p>- Kyouya, anh yêu em.</p><p>Khi nhịp thở của anh vừa ngừng lại, cũng là lúc những giọt nước mắt rơi xuống, thấm ướt màu vải trắng.</p><p>Dino không tìm một người phụ nữ nào cho mình. Dường như sự ra đi của Hibari Kyouya đã lấy hết dũng khí để sống theo một kịch bản của Dino. Hắn nhận nuôi một đứa trẻ có họ hàng xa, dạy dỗ nó trở thành boss Cavallone thứ 11. </p><p>Hắn đã nằm xuống bên cạnh Hibari, đúng như ước nguyện của mình.</p><p>“Em biết gì không, Kyouya. Hôm nay là kỷ niệm 40 năm chúng ta yêu nhau.”</p><p>“Anh cũng yêu em, đến cuối đời.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Không phải phần mới</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tôi đang nghĩ đến một chiếc thuyền mà khônng mấy ai biết đến, nhưng tôi thì hứng vl mọi người ạ.<br/>Đó là 276927.<br/>Hay nói cách khác : Tsuna (Dying will) top x Mukuro cent x Tsuna (bình thường) bot<br/>Tôi thấy nó rất là tình thú...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>